Stay Away
by StillBurning
Summary: Hermione finds out that she is pregnant and Ron is not the father. The man who is the father is not happy about it and refuses to say the child is his. *May have future use of Miscarriage and Abuse*
1. Oops

**First Harry Potter fan fic, This will have quiet sensitive themes in it so if you think you will not be able to handle topics like, miscarriage and abuse. It would be best that you read something else. Now onto the story.**

I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. "How could this happen." I whisper silently in fear someone might hear. I grabbed the muggle pregnancy test that was resting on my leg. I looked at the pink plus sign and began to cry again. I had so many thoughts running through my head at once and I couldn't take it. I placed my feet on the floor and let the test fall to the ground with them.

After kicking the test under my bed I found myself heading toward Dumbledore's quarters. It was late on a Friday so it wasn't hard to avoid running into anyone. Harry was out with Ginny and Ron was with some friends.

My mind had trailed off thinking about the life inside of me and before I knew it I was standing in front of the doors to Dumbledore's office. I knocked once and from the inside I heard Dumbledore telling me to enter. I was tempted to run and just hide away. No, I'm stronger than that. I walk into his office being sure to close the door afterwards.

" , what do you need to talk about"

I glance downwards trying to muster up the courage to tell him and I finally decide to spit it out

"Um, well sir you see. I'm Pregnant"

Dumbledore looked stunned " I never thought you would be the person for this to happen too."

I had to look down because tears started to swell in my eyes and I did not want Dumbledore to see my sadness.

Despite my efforts he still saw my shame and began to lighten his tone "So, does know about his child?"

"No" I shake my head trying to figure out how to say this but I can't so I just jumble words together "Because it's not his child."

"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asks now looking afraid but when I shake my head he relaxes. "Well then wh-" he cuts off mid sentence like a light bulb just went off in his head "You can notify Mr. Malfoy on your own time"

I begin to sob, I try to think of a way to explain that we were drunk and I wish it never happened but all that came out was more tears.

"Now you will need to notify your parents."

I look up at him and scenarios play through my head of what my parents will say and none of them are good "Sir, my parents will not allow me to come home if I tell them about this".

"I'm sorry to hear about this but if it helps I will also owl your parents."

"Yes, please do"

"Now, I have just one more question before you are free to leave" he went to his desk finally and sat down "What do you want to do with the child?"

"I-I don't know I haven't thought about it, sorry sir".

He slowly nods his head "Understandable, you are free to go. I know you have a lot of people to contact".

As soon as I was dismissed I turned on my heel and began too look for the one person that I needed to give and explanation too. I was terrified at how he was going to react but as soon as I reached the Gryffindor common room I took a deep breath and said the passcode.

After I entered the room was crowded with guys all laughing and joking with each other. My eyes darted around the room and finally fell on who I was looking for.

Ron.

**I hope to update soon, the more reviews I get the faster I will update (I can be evil) Next chapter should be up within two to three days.**


	2. Cross

**I suck at updating, Sorry guys this one is longer then my usually ones are though. So get ready and dont forget to leave a review the more reviews I have the faster I update.**

My feet began to disobey what my brain was telling them to do. I began to turn around and was ready to leave or bolt up to the girls quarters. But Ron just happened to turn his head and saw me about to leave.

"Mione? Why are you down here, I thought you were studying in your room. Well no matter the more the merrier!" Ron sounded so cheerful as he said this but I knew I was about to ruin his mood.

"Ron, I need to talk to you alone. Please" He looked at me for a second then nodded and led me out of the common room into one of the many hidden tunnels Fred and George had told him about.

"You look stressed what is bugging you?" Ron began to sound sympathetic and gave me puppy dog eyes. He always did that but I know he doesn't mean to, It still fills me with rage though.

"I really don't know how to say this, First of all I'm so sorry I never meant for it to happen it was just a mistake and, and well Ron I'm pregnant"

His eyes began to grow wide and darted from her eyes to her stomach as if he was unsure of what was actually happening. "But you have to do _that _don't you and we never did, wait why were you saying sorry." He stood there for what seemed like an eternity before he realized what happened "I'm going to personally kill Harry, before you know who even gets a chance."

I began to scream that it's not Harry but he refused to listen and bolted down the hallway. I was chasing after him.

After awhile I somehow lost Ron and began to roam the hallways looking for him, I found Harry and Ginny before he got to them luckily. Good thing Ron didn't see he was already mad and he didn't need to see his sister sucking Harry's face off.

I ran up to them panting and out of breath, they looked shocked. But once they saw Ron running down the hall looking like an angry gorilla they realized why I was here.

Ron ran straight up to Harry and punched him in the nose making blood fall everywhere. Both Ginny and I screamed and I began to pull Ron away from Harry as he screamed profanities at him.

"RON! It's not Harry's, its Draco's"

I guess that wasn't any better. As soon as the words left my mouth Ron stopped attacking and looked hurt and shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Harry yelled back as Ginny made sure that he didn't attack back.

Ron just stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Ginny took Harry back to the Common Room.

"Look Ron, I was at a party and I had a little too much I guess Draco did as well and things happened that I'd like to take back but I can't now". After saying that his stone face lightened a little but he kept silent.

Ron turned on his heel and ran off in a direction, I thought about following him but I had other things to do and I didn't want to upset him anymore then I already have.

The walk back to the common rooms was one of the most painful one's I have ever taken. My thoughts over took me and slowly tore me to pieces. I ended up being a blubbery mess by the time I got in the common room again.

I knew that I needed to owl my parents soon or they would get professor Dumbledore's letter first. I grabbed a quill and a roll of parchment and hurried to my four poster bed.

There were little dots of ink all over the corner of the paper from me trying to decide what to say to my parents. They might be cross with me, wait they WILL me cross with me but I have to tell them eventually right? Finally I just begun to write and the rest just came along with it

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hi, I miss you. It's been an eventful day so far for me and there is something that you need to know. I've come to learn that I'm pregnant. I know that it was a mistake but it's one that I am unable to take back. No, I will not have an abortion but beyond that I really don't know anymore. Later in the day you will be getting another owl from the head master of Hogwarts. I have not told the father yet and may not for awhile, I find it would be useless for me to tell you the name but I will anyway. His name is Draco Malfoy and it happened when I was at a party and under the influence. I'm sorry. Please send me a letter back all you have to do is give it to the owl and tell him or her to take it to me._

_Love Hermione_

I read over the letter a few times before I find that it's satisfactory. Even though my hand writing in very messy and looks as if Ron wrote it.

I choke back tears as I think of Ron. I doubt he will ever talk to me again for what I have done. Either way I need to go ask someone if I can borrow their owl. I could us Pidgewidgon but I would like to avoid another Weasley at all costs, I guess that leave Hedwig even though Harry might question me as too why I need an owl he's still my best bet.

I run down from the Girls Dormitory and find that Harry is sitting alone; Ginny must have gone to bed.

"Hello Harry, I need to ask a favor of you"

He looks up and I can see his nose has bruised and his right eye is half swollen shut. "Hullo Hermione, If its anything to do with Ron count me out" He laughs a bit as he says this

I fake a slight chuckle back "Don't worry, It's just would you mind if I borrow Hedwig. I need to owl my parents".

"Oh yes sure, but why do you need to owl them?"

Damn I knew he'd ask "Um, well Family Issue".

Harry tilts his head slightly but decides not to question me any farther "Well ok, hope it goes well see you tomorrow at breakfast."

I nod my head slightly in return and set out toward the Owlrey. Once again my thoughts consume me.

As I get there Hedwig gives a slight hoot as she recognizes me. I give her my letter and tell her to hurry with it. She chirps back and then sets off.

By the time I get back to the common room Harry has gone back to bed but many people are still out. I decided to call it a day and head to my bed.

As soon as my head touched the pillow sleep consumed me.

**Reviews Please! Also ill try to get the next chapter up faster then this one but at the moment I have my internet taken away so ill try! **


End file.
